User talk:Torgue
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Onslaught Seraphim OP8.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 06:51, May 20, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ unblock messing up is part of learning. so is communication so please keep an eye on your talk page. i very much doubt you will be blocked again provided you categorize and publish your uploads (if only on your own userpage). there is a link to this wiki's policies in the topnav and IatBR and his greeters are always around to help get you started. its a community so you never have to go it alone. 20:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Variant charts You are doing tons of work for virtually nothing. Let me explain. # the variant charts sort themselves if you click the level column selector (upper left of the chart). # every time someone adds anything to the chart, your work is undone unless you get lucky. # any editor may revert all of your chart edits for unproductive sorting (check the history of some of the variant charts). Just letting you know. 17:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :as above. your enthusiasm is noted (and appreciated). however, further unproductive edits in the face of this second warning will be recognized as edit spam and you may find your editing privileges temporarily restricted. thank you. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 16:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Editing projects Considering your editing enthusiasm (shut down above), there are several projects that you may or may not be willing to take on. There are typical lists of projects for the general wiki: Borderlands Wiki:The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow User:WarBlade#Project_Proposals I also have some projects on the back burner, if you are interested. The Gun Component Charts need filled out completely, along with BL and BL2 separation. For consistency in this regard, there are charts that cant be re-worded but the pictures can be dissected and used here. The Cult of the Vault page needs comprehensive altered pictures for each area. This would be a single map for each area with all the vault symbols located by player icons (multiple player icons on the same map corresponding to each symbol). This would cut down on complicated explanations and would not flood the page with multiple pictures for each area. If you need anything, let me know. I also have more projects if you are not interested in any of the above. 18:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Yes you should get a red message box in the lower right corner of your browser when someone leaves you a message on talk page. Other wiki's use the "message wall" and that usually notifies you in the upper right corner. I use Mozilla Firefox, browsers may vary. Just to let you know, my above project proposals are purely picture alteration and nothing to do with the english language. The gun component charts need filled out completely (pictures of parts) in tables. The ones on my example page cannot be used on this wiki because the wording is poor and cannot be altered. They are complete pictures of the parts needed though. The Cult of the Vault page keeps getting added to with more and more specific and complex explanations on how to get to each symbol. This would be easier on editors if each section had a picture showing the symbol locations. It needs to be a single picture that shows all vault symbols locations for each area at once, rather than numerous pictures. Just suggestions, I haven't had time to mess with gimp or other picture programs to do it. 18:00, July 17, 2014 (UTC) As an example: Altered pictures can shows locations. The Cult of the Vault symbols would be a clear (maybe stretched picture) of the area map with added player icons that point to the symbol locations. 18:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Casual Ravager? Hey Torgue! Long shot in the dark here, but I couldn't help noticing your flawless op8 Casual Ravager variant. Any chance you're on ps3 and willing to trade? I have lots of random op8 legends and pearlescents. My PSN is gkplaga, I hope we can meet up soon! Adayum (talk) 02:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC)adayum : Hi! I'm on pc, but I remember I got this from a Torgue vending machine. Farm them and you'll eventually get something good. Bye! Torgue (talk) 20:11, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll mainly edit weapons variant charts If I find some nice guns with good parts I'll gladly add it to its variant chart. Almost all the guns I've added or I'll add have matching grip and manufacturer (bigger magazine and faster reload) and the COMs, relics and nade mods have the max stats for its level. Torgue (talk) 19:10, July 1, 2016 (UTC)